


Serpiente de bronce

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crime, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un niño, pero sabía que esos adultos no estaban jugando, mucho menos el que parecía ser el "jefe". Averiguó todo sobre el sujeto. Husmeó en cada rincón del distrito Rukon para saber de qué forma podría llegar hasta él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpiente de bronce

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece, de ser así Aizen x Gin sería casi canon porque, aunque Kubo no nos quiera mostrar eso, todos sabemos que en verdad pasa. Un shinigami tiene que matar el tiempo (además de Hollows) en Hueco Mundo.

Era un niño, pero sabía que esos adultos no estaban jugando, mucho menos el que parecía ser el "jefe". Averiguó todo sobre el sujeto. Husmeó en cada rincón del distrito Rukon para saber de qué forma podría llegar hasta él. Supo así que al hombre de gafas le _agradaban_ los niños.

La Academia de Shinigami no era el único camino, no al menos el que le serviría para llevar a cabo la expiación. De cierta forma se sentía culpable; la mala suerte de estar ahí en el momento exacto y presenciar todo sin pretenderlo. Y esa espantosa sensación no se le quitaba del pecho con tan sólo unas palabras de consuelo barato.

La noche que conoció a su futuro capitán había acabado con la vida de aquel que la lastimó, y en cuanto ingresó al Seireitei se dio a la caza de su presa favorita.

Sousuke se dejó atrapar, era consciente de que a Gin no podría engañarlo, él lo conocía mejor que muchos otros que pregonaban ser "amigos" o "compañeros de armas". Nunca mejor aplicada la frase: __mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca.__

 _Quería_ y necesitaba tenerlo cerca de igual modo.

—Ven, pasa… —invitó con una sonrisa, en cuanto el pequeño atravesó la arcada cerró la fusuma—. ¿No deberías estar en tu cama?

—No puedo dormir —mintió, dando unos pasos para echarse despreocupadamente en el tatami—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —Vio el libro sobre la mesilla.

—Leía un poco —contempló a la criatura, que aparentaba ser impasible e inescrupulosa.

—Venga. —Palmeó el tatami, invitándolo.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación, en concreto la segunda. Dos noches atrás Gin había alegado no poder dormir, de cierta forma esa vez había sido verdad puesto que no solía ser fácil presenciar los experimentos de Aizen. Éste, cordialmente, lo acunó como el niño que era hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, e intuía con certeza que buscaba eso otra vez.

—Espero que esto no se haga una costumbre —se quejó el mayor acomodándose junto al crío, lo tomó de los hombros y lo situó sobre el pecho.

Gin era un niño, cierto, pero sabía que no estaba jugando. Bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta situarla sobre el vientre y la vista se posó, con notable intención, sobre la hakama del adulto. Era muy consciente de lo que hacía y de no conocer a Aizen no se hubiera atrevido a más. El adulto esperó pacientemente a que fuera el pequeño quien diera el primer paso.

Ichimaru, a su corta edad, sabía que el sexo y el amor eran las armas más letales que poseía el ser humano. No hay ser que resista a ello, incluyéndolo a Aizen. Lección que aprendió en el rukongai. Se necesitaban de todas las armas posibles para poder sobrevivir en un ambiente tan hostil en donde los niños y los ancianos son los más vulnerables.

Asco, esa noche lo que sintió Gin fue una mezcla de alivio y asco.

Todo había comenzado quizás con un fin "inocente", y no supo en qué momento se descubrió tan involucrado. Lo estaba, porque de lo contrario no se hubiera sentido tan desolado cuando su capitán dejó de "amarlo" una vez que creció.

 

**(…)**

 

Ya no era como antes, y no debería importarle. Gin lo comprendía, sin embargo no podía evitar reparar en los detalles, incluso llegar a cabrearse a su particular modo: con un toque de humor, reproche implícito.

—Taichou, sólo me llama para trabajar. —El ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Aizen sonreía de esa condenada forma que le hacía ver como _eso_ que no era, Ichimaru bien sabía con la clase de cínico con el cual trataba.

—Pronto seremos invadidos por los ryokas, es momento de hacer ajustes. —Era, tal vez, la manera de excusarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Sonriendo como el gato de Chesire, recargó la espalda contra la pared. ¿Por qué su capitán elegía lugares condenadamente pequeños para reunirse?—. Es que creí que… —susurró con cierta infantilidad— como me había citado a mi solamente que… —Las manos se posaron sobre el haori de su antiguo superior, abriéndolo ligeramente.

—Hay mucho trabajo —tomó esas manos apreciándolas heladas, no tanto como a Gin le resultó el gesto del mayor—. Pero sabes que… puedes venir a mi alcoba por la noche si no puedes dormir.

—Así me lee un cuento —bromeó, no obstante sabía que no era un chiste.

¿En qué momento comenzó a resultarle natural? Hacía tantas décadas ya de eso que no lo recordaba. ¿Hacía cuanto que comenzó a dolerle la distancia? Eso sí permanecía perpetuo en su memoria. Desde que había comenzado a crecer la distancia también lo había hecho. En el presente no era más que un fiel acólito de Aizen.

Lo besó, porque quiso besarlo o porque necesitaba ocupar la mente con el acto en sí en vez de torturarse sinsentido. Sousuke no lo rechazó, pero tampoco le cedió más terreno del usual.

—Ahora ve a ocupar tu posición —apremió el mayor dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Gin suspiró sin borrar esa sempiterna sonrisa de los labios y dejó caer, apenas, la cabeza hacia adelante logrando que algunos mechones le cubrieran los ojos de zorro. Salió del habitáculo caminando con aparente calma.

La idea de hacerle una visita a Rangiku le renovaba las energías, no sólo porque le ayudaba a recordar que él una vez, en el pasado, había sido una persona de principios (y que lo seguía siendo, pese a todo), si no porque había cierto individuo allí que cooperaba en la difícil tarea de no olvidar quien era, que fin tenía y cuál era su camino. Porque reprimirse y evitarle al pequeño capitancito el mismo dolor que Aizen trazaba en su espíritu le hacía sentirse mejor persona. Eso que él tampoco era, o al menos no ponía las manos en el fuego por ello.

No importaba cuánto buscara la expiación, de cierta forma sentía que se estaba auto boicoteando y a esas alturas no debería importarle. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que siempre Gin Ichimaru hizo: ser lo que era, sin resistirse.

El ser humano es agresivo por naturaleza y de alguna retorcida manera le gusta. Cuando hay necesidad, sabe lastimar.

La clave no era ganar o perder, era hacer el intento. Nunca sería lo que debería ser o quería ser, pero si no lo intentaba, nunca lo sabría. Sí, tenía miedo, pero no había alternativa. Reconocía que sólo el estancamiento era una forma segura y horrible de morir... no del cuerpo, si no del alma.

Un animal sabe lo que es y lo acepta. Un hombre debería saberlo también, pero lo cuestiona... sueña, lucha, cambia, cree. Él era una bestia -una serpiente- y como tal debía recorrer ese sendero solo para no dañar con su veneno a los humanos, al menos hasta que llegara el día.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Me han preguntado por qué no de plata, tomando en cuenta el nombre de Gin. Aquí les dejo un link sobre la Serpiente de bronce: http://bibliaparalela.com/numbers/21-9.htm


End file.
